The present invention is directed to a steam generator, particularly for employment in kitchen technology, which has a steam boiler, a burner shaft extending into the boiler and at least one heat exchanger section with one or more channels extending through the boiler for conducting exhaust gasses from the burner shaft through the boiler to an exhaust connected at one end of the channels so that the flow of exhaust gasses from the burner shaft through the channels to the exhaust transfers heat through the walls of the channel to a liquid within the boiler. The burner shaft is connected via a connecting section to the channels, which are arranged so that the flow direction of the gasses flowing in the channel or channels to the exhaust differs from the flow direction of the gasses in the burner shaft. The steam generator, as mentioned, is particularly used in a cooking apparatus in large-scale catering technology.
German Utility Model 295 00 595.5 discloses a steam generator having a construction wherein the burner shaft is connected with channels for the heat exchange via a simple transverse shaft having a constant cross-section that is fashioned in the steam boiler. This construction is complicated and does not lead to an optimum diversion of the exhaust gasses of the burner that are introduced into the burner shaft to the channels of the heat exchanger section.